Claro de luz
by SwettSmile
Summary: La vida siempre tiene que seguir cursos predestinados, Victoire Weasley es un claro ejemplo de ello


Victorie Weasley: aires calidos de un mañana

El frió aire de otoño soplaba llevándose algunas hojas junto a él, algunos niños se encontraban disfrutando los últimos rayos del sol en el parque, correteaban de un lugar a otro mientras que sus madre les pedía a voz de grito que no fueran a hacer nada indebido.

A lo lejos, una rubia envuelta en un abrigo rojo caminaba tranquilamente disfrutando la vista, se sentó en una banca observando la puesta de sol, hace algunos años atrás, en un día como este, su vida cambio rápidamente.

La etapa escolar para Victorie Weasley acaba de terminar, la pobre muchacha, ex Ravenclaw se encontraba, por primera ves en su vida, sin saber que hacer. Miles de dudas vagaban por su cabeza, ¿Qué hacer ahora? ¿Qué hacer de su vida? Por lo menos no era la única que se sentía igual que ella, ya que algunos de sus primos y varios amigos se encontraban en su misma posición, por lo menos estaba segura de algo, Ted siempre estaría a su lado, tomando firmemente su mano, y apoyándola en cualquier decisión que tomara.

Muchas veces se pregunto que le vio a ese niño que cambiaba de humor en cada luna llena, que cada mes tenía un color distinto de cabello, que solía ser algo frió de ves en cuando, y solía estar solo en sus días malos. Probablemente todas las cosas anteriores le encantaron, ella amaba el que fuera único, para ella él era único, su carácter que solía ser algo duro, era increíblemente dulce cuando el estaba con ella, era capaz de hacerla sonreír con una sola mirada, y hacer que sintiera que se desmayaba en un abrazo. Ella lo amaba, estaba segura de eso.

Pero ahí estaba su madre, preguntándole todos los días que pensaba hacer de su futuro, Dominique solía decirle que no escuchara a su madre, que hiciera lo que se le diera la gana, Louis en cuanto le decía que pasara lo que pasara, eran familiares. Victorie simplemente no quería decepcionar a los suyos.

-¿Qué te sucede linda?- pregunto Ted una tarde de otoño abrazándola por los hombros.

-Estoy asustada, no se que pasara de ahora en adelante- lo abrazo fuertemente por la cintura en busca de un apoyo no solo físico, si no también emocional.

-Sabes perfectamente que todo saldrá bien, siempre y cuando estemos juntos- guiño un ojo y se coloco frente a ella con una sonrisa nerviosa- Ahora… yo… bueno yo. Espere un buen tiempo para esto, así que aquí va, es ahora o nunca- Ted tomo una gran bocanada de aire y coloco una rodilla en el suelo tomando una de las manos de la muchacha- Sabes que te quiero, sabes que daría todo por ti, incluso mi vida, así que bueno, me gusta cuando ríes, me gusta cuando te ruborizas o cuando te comportas infantilmente, me gusta verte por la mañana, porque aunque hayas tenido una mala noche, luces increíblemente hermosa, me gusta cuando me dejas sin aliento con un solo parpadeo. Por eso llegue a la conclusión de algo, desde que te vi supe que eres la mujer que nació para estar a mi lado, el tiempo se ha encargado de que las cosas sean así, contigo no me siento solo, por eso quiero preguntarte esto. Victorie Weasley ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?.

La muchacha se limito a lanzar un gritito de júbilo y lanzarse sobre él, a la vista de todo el mundo.

Los meses pasaron, para sorpresa no tan sorpresa (puesto que todos más o menos se lo veían venir) Victorie y Ted contrajeron matrimonio, con algunos ahorros que Ted tenían compraron una pequeña casita para estar solos, como un matrimonio oficial, Victorie dejo de ser Weasley para pasar a tomar el apellido Lupin. Los primeros meses las cosas fueron miel sobre hojuelas, todo era alegría, pero las cosas cambias, siempre hay cosas que pagar, mantenerse lejos de la familia no es fácil, ser independientes les trajo más de un dolor de cabeza. Victorie aun podía recordar claramente esa pelea a las 10 de la noche que la llevo a tomar sus cosas e irse de la casa.

-¡No Ted! ¡Esto no puede seguir así! Las cosas se nos escaparon de las manos, y no tenemos nada de donde afianzarnos. Yo, yo simplemente no soporto esto más- Tomando algunas de sus cosas salio precipitadamente de su casa.

No quería ir a su casa, su madre le diría con su muy marcado acento francés un "te lo dije"… entonces ¿A dónde ir? Sus primos podrían ser de ayuda. Ellos no irían con el cuento a su madre, y solo sería una noche, esperaba que solo fuera una noche. Decidida se dirigió a la casa de su prima Rose. Toco dos veces la puerta y esta le abrió con evidente rostro adormilado, la invito a pasar inmediatamente cuando se percato de que su prima lloraba

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto una vez que se calmara un poco, con una humeante taza de chocolate trato de aminorar el dolor

-Discutí con Ted, muchas veces creo que esto fue un error- un pequeño lloriqueo se escapo de la garganta de la muchacha.

-Todas las parejas discuten, no será la primera vez Victorie- Se levanto del sofá mirando comprensivamente a su prima- iré a buscar unas mantas para que duermas

A la mañana siguiente un golpeteo incesante la despertó. Se sentó algo temblorosa en el sillón observando el lugar, no recordaba como llego ahí, pero la voz en la puerta le trajo todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

-Rose, por favor déjame hablar con ella- suplicaba Ted en la puerta- tengo que disculparme

-Ted ella esta durmiendo ahora- decía una tranquila Rose- además no creo que quiera hablar contigo.

-Rose, en serio tengo que hablar con ella, por favor- Jamás había escuchar a Ted tan desesperado, se levanto del sofá y camino rápidamente hasta la puerta

-Rose, déjalo, también tengo que hablar con él.

Su prima la miro dudosa y se fue dejándolos solos. Victorie salio de la casa cerrando la puerta tras ella, se encontraba algo nerviosa pensando que este pudiera ser quizás el adiós definitivo, algo que en definitiva no quería que sucediera, alzo la vista para ver a su esposo, este la abrazo quitándole todo el aire de los pulmones.

-Lamento mucho lo de anoche, se que no debí haber actuado así, yo… yo te amo bastante y no quiero perderte- Ted se encontraba algo nervioso y tomaba cada cierto tiempo pequeñas bocanadas de aire- Todos las parejas pelean, una relación perfecta no se basa en que nadie pelee, si no en discutir y saber salir victoriosos de esas peleas. Victorie, yo te amo, y el día en que me case contigo prometí cuidarte, protegerte y amarte por el resto de mi vida. Victorie, en definitiva tu eres la mejor cosa que alguna vez a sido mía

La muchacha lo miro mordiéndose el labio, miro al muchacho dudosa, luego salto a sus brazos prometiéndose no soltarlo nunca más.

-¿Qué piensas linda?- unos brazos la abrazaban por los hombros y depositaban un calido beso en su mejilla.

-En ti- una sonrisa sincera se hacía presente en sus labios.

-Pues… yo pensaba en ti- Ted se coloco frente a ella tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse de la banca- te amo- dijo uniendo sus labios a los de ella. Victorie sonrió.

-¡Mami! ¡Papi!, vengan a jugar con migo- una pequeña de cinco años se acerco corriendo a ellos jalando de sus ropas- ¡Juguemos! ¡Juguemos!

Ted y Victorie compartieron una mirada divertida y se dejaron guiar por su pequeña hija


End file.
